Go Away Chuck
by Krazy4Spike
Summary: “Go away Chuck. I don’t want to talk to you. Just leave.” He stood with his ear to the door to try and hear if she was making herself sick. She hadn’t done that in a long time, but it still made him nervous that she was locked in the bathroom.


Well, I haven't been getting many reviews on my stories lately, but I don't let that keep me from writing more. Just an fyi that I wrote this a couple of weeks ago at the same time I wrote Little Black Dress, so any resemblance it might have to certain events coming up tonight on Gossip Girl is just coincidence. Hope you enjoy. If you do, then please leave me a note. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl or any of the characters.

"Go away Chuck." She heard him come through the bedroom door even though he didn't say a word. She wasn't in the mood for his excuses.

"We need to talk." His voice was serious and she could feel him coming closer to the bed where she was trying to cover her head with the bedspread. "I don't have anything to say to you right now. Go away."

She heard him take a deep breath. She really didn't want to talk to him now. She was sure he knew this by the way she left the restaurant in such a hurry, without him. For heaven's sake she took a taxi. Would she risk the humiliation of a taxi if she could have just as easily ridden with him in the limo? He was an idiot.

"Fine, don't talk. Listen to me talk." She felt the bed move and dip and she knew that he was now sitting next to her. She decided to sit up and remove the covers from her face so he could see that she was serious.

"I don't want to listen to you Chuck. I'm tired of listening. "How did you get in here anyway?" She knew how he got in, but she wanted to distract him from his mission so she could get him to leave.

"Are you serious Blair? Don't change the subject. We had an argument and instead of talking to me about it you left. You left without letting me explain, so now I am here to explain. It doesn't matter how I got in. You know, by the way, that Dorota loves me and would never keep me out."

He was smirking now and it was making her sick. "You are so full of yourself." Not her best come back line, but she was tired and frankly not in the mood for this shit. She would have a serious talk with Dorota about her lack of loyalty in the morning.

"Why do you do this Blair? I told you that we would go to the Hampton's another time. I have work and I just can't leave right now." He was trying his best to remain calm even though he was pissed as hell that she walked out during a business dinner. He would have to face Mr. Harding at work tomorrow and he hated awkward situations.

"You already said all this at the restaurant Chuck. I didn't appreciate hearing it then and I still don't want to hear it now. You promised me we would take a week off to get away together. You have been promising me this for the past two months and there is never a good time. There is never going to be a good time."

He could hear the sadness in her voice even though she was still in full on bitch mode. He did feel bad that they had to cancel their plans, but he was trying to run a business for Christ's sake!

"I'm sorry, ok. I didn't mean for it to come out at dinner like that. I was going to tell you later tonight but then Harding starting talking about the new merger and how I needed to oversee it personally and I could see you getting angry."

The more he talked the angrier she seemed to get and now she was out of the bed and standing looking down on him.

"What? Did you think I was going to be fine with you canceling on me for the 10th time in as many weeks Chuck? You think it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy that every time we make plans that you have to change them because of work? I have come to the conclusion that I am not important to you."

The last sentence hit him where it hurts. He hated that she thought he took her for granted, but he didn't have the luxury of blowing off work. "Blair, you know that's not true. You are very important to me."

"Really, how important Chuck? Important enough to keep a promise when you make it? Well, apparently not because here I am once again disappointed. What's the point in being a couple if we never go anywhere together? I want a boyfriend who puts me first, or at least a close second. With you I never know where I stand."

He was running his hand through his already messy hair. It looked as if he had already made that same gesture many times in the limo on the way there. "I don't know what to say anymore Blair. How do I make you understand the pressure that I am under right now? I can't handle you always upset over every little thing."

He knew just as soon as it left his mouth that it was the wrong thing to say. "Oh, I am so sorry _Charles_. I would hate to be the source of your constant upset. Well, no worries. We are over. You won't have to deal with me anymore. Now go away, I need to get to sleep. I need to be up bright and early to look for a new boyfriend tomorrow."

She was standing with her arms folded in an angry stance, but he could see her eyes glistening, even in the darkened room. He stood up and walked over to her to put his hands on her arms but she shook her head. "Stop! Don't for one minute think you can fix this by rubbing my arms and giving me a few kisses to pacify me like some child. I have already made up my mind. This is never going to work and I am just wasting my time and effort trying to make you realize what love is all about. I'm done."

He stood there in silence for several minutes. They were both still and neither of them willing to back down. This wasn't going well and he came there with the intention of apologizing and he had only seemed to make things worse. Now she was breaking up with him.

"Blair, please. You are being unreasonable. There is no reason to make rash decisions that you will regret in the morning."

He actually heard the slap long before he finally felt it across his cheek. It took him by complete surprise and frankly left him speechless. They had argued many times before, but she had never slapped him.

"You arrogant bastard!" She was furious and he couldn't remember ever seeing her this upset with him. She never resorted to violence. Blair Waldorf could always find a way to get her point across without lowering herself to using physical violence.

She was doing her best to control her emotions but before she knew it the tears were streaming down her face. "Get out! I don't want to see you ever again." She pushed by him and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door.

He stood there for a moment rubbing the sting from his cheek. He realized after a few minutes that she had left the room and locked herself in the bathroom. He had let the situation get entirely out of hand.

He debated at first if he should just leave and let her cool off and try to talk to her again in the morning. But, he knew Blair, and just letting her stew would make it even worse. She would be plotting his death by morning. He needed to fix this now.

He knocked softly on the door and he could hear her sobbing on the other side. "Blair, please open the door." He knew it was probably useless, but he needed to try anyway.

"Go away Chuck. I don't want to talk to you. Just leave." He stood with his ear to the door to try and hear if she was making herself sick. She hadn't done that in a long time, but it still made him nervous that she was locked in the bathroom.

Maybe bargaining was the better way to go. "I'll leave if you open the door and let me see that you are ok."

He was straining to listen now because it was suddenly very quiet. "I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me. I am no longer your responsibility as I am no longer your girlfriend."

He sighed loudly and as much as he didn't want to admit it, that hurt. He never thought in a million years he would ever want to have a girlfriend, but then again he never thought that girlfriend could be Blair Waldorf.

"Come on Blair. Don't make me beg. You know I don't want this. Just come out and let's talk about this without a door between us."

He could hear her footsteps coming closer to the door, but it didn't open. "You think I can't say it to your face, don't you? I can you know. I have no problem telling you that we are through; because we are Chuck. We're over."

He hated when she got like this. He could hear the hurt in her voice and he knew that when she finally opened the door there would still be tears on her face. "You know I don't want that Blair. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you."

There was another moment of silence and then he heard the lock turn. Suddenly the door opened and she was standing there in her short light blue slip and matching panties. How had he not noticed this before?

She slowly walked up to him and looked into his eyes. "Why do you always have to do that? Just when I am ready to walk away you drag me back with your promises of love and heartfelt confessions. I don't know what I'm doing."

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush up against him. He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "You know exactly what you are doing Waldorf. We belong together. We fight and we fuck and we push each other to the very edge. It's what we do and I wouldn't want it any other way. Admit it, you love me."

She wiped her wet cheeks with the back of her hand and then looked in to his eyes. "I hate it that I am letting you win this, but I do love you. Promise me we will go away Chuck, and make sure you keep it this time. I don't think I can take another disappointment."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste but loving kiss. He wiped the remaining tears from her face and then leaned in touching his forehead to hers.

"You're a handful Waldorf. I do promise that we will go away together, just not this weekend. I really am sorry about canceling Blair." She looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I am really sorry about leaving you at the restaurant to deal with the Hardings. I know that it will be embarrassing for you in the morning. I hate it that you make me feel bad even though it was totally all your fault."

He started to correct her but then remembered that sometimes it is best to concede the battle to win the war. He pulled her closer and wrapped his hand around the back of her neck so he could slant his lips over hers and give her the kiss he had been dying to give her since he stepped foot in her room.

She could feel the tingling from her head to her toes and knew that her chances of staying angry for awhile were lost. His kisses were like the most addicting drug and he always managed to use them to get his way.

She pulled away slightly, breaking their contact, and decided that maybe the trip to the Hamptons wasn't so important after all. She would let him make it up to her tonight over and over.


End file.
